warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Frostpool's Rage
Prologue "Oh my skies! Frostpool you- you killed Preyheart!" A spotted she-cat yowled. "N-no I didn't mean to! Blossomfur I swear!" Frostpool shrieked but Blossomfur was already gone. Going to tell Skystar she was a murderer... Skystar came out of the den. "Frostpool! Leave you are not welcomed in Thunderclan!" Frostpool did just that she ran she left. She wanted vegance Chapter 1 Frostpool pounced on a squirrel giving it a killing bite. She picked it up in her jaws. She took it over to her den. She sat down in her nest and ate. Frostpool knew should couldn't just eat get water and sleep. She wanted revenge. She needed a clan to take Thunderclan over. She sighed and got up, bringing brambles over to the clearing. She set up more of the wall. "Better go ahead and start on the nursery..." She trailed off, she snickered at the fact Windclan needed several patrols to get through the whole territory. "I need a name for my clan..." Frostpool padded over to her den and began to think. "I don't wanna name my clan after myself...I wanna name it after the vengence in my heart." Frostpool thought for a good while... "Furyclan will do until I can get a proper name. All leader names will end with -pool instead of -star. I'm no cruel leader so that's all i'll change." Frostpool got back up to find more brambles. Suddenly she felt weight on her back. Frostpool rolled over and jumped back up. It was a rogue! Frostpool quickly jumped back as the rogue jumped back up hissing and spitting. She leapt at it knocking it backwards. She swiped at the rogues face making it stumble back in shock. Frostpool could now identify the rogue as a tom. She quickly swiped at the toms muzzle, making him his and dive to the side. He sank his teeth into Frostpools hind leg but Frostpool kicked out her hind leg making him let go. she whipped around and tried to land a blow on the tom shoulder but the tom dived to the side while she was reared up ready to blow. He grabbed her shoulders sinking his claws into them and dragging her down. Frostpool fell backwards and landed in the long grass to find the tom standing over her. She hissed and leapt up trying to ignore the pain in her shoulders. She quickly went under the grass that was leaning slightly making the tom look around. Frostpool bit the toms tail and jumped as he whipped around. Frostpool ducked and was able to claw his chest. The tom jumped back, startled. Frostpool straightend up. "Now mind explaining why you attacked me?" Chapter 2 The tom growled. Frostpool sighed and sat down. She seathed her claws and forced her fur to stop bristling. The tom stepped back but seathed his claws anyways. "Mind telling me now?" Frostpool asked. The tom finally sat down. "You smell of clan cats!" He hissed. Frostpool rolled her eyes, she did remember having to fend off a Windclan warrior that was on a hunting patrol. He probably ran off complaining to Proudstar of how a tiny rogue defeated him. He had it coming, he shouldn't have threatend me! Frostpool thought to herself seathing and unseathing her claws. she calmed herself down. "If I smell of forests that's old scent if a smell of rabbit and Grassland, I fought off a Windclan warrior yesterday. I assure you i'm a rogue just like you. I may also smell of Grassland because I live not far from here." Frostpool explained. the tom tilted his head. "Are you a former warrior?" He asked in confusion. Does this idiot not know cats can get exiled from their clan?! Frostpool thought to herself. "I was exiled for something I didn't do that's all you need to know." Frostpool stated calmly. She got up. "Now first things first. Whats your name? And, can you please get the mud off your pelt?" She asked calmly the tom sighed but nodded. "First off my name is Eagle, yours?" Eagle began to clean the mud off his fur. "Frostpool." Eagle finished cleaning off his pelt. He was a ginger tom with white paws ears and tail-tip as well as light blue eyes. "Your a strong sly rogue.." Frostpool murmured Eagle seemed to hear this. "And?" He went back to getting the mud out of his fur. "I know I said i'm no clan cat, but i'm starting a clan." Eagles head snapped up and he backed away. "Why?! Being a rogue is all you need!" He hissed, Frostpool sighed. "I want revenge on Thunderclan." She stated simply. "But i'll need my own clan to do so..." She explained to Eagle. "Whats so special about clans?" Eagle tilted his head to the side. Frostpool sighed, as much as she hated her mentor now she knew one of the things her mentor had said would be helpful. "As my old mentor used to say, as a rogue we would be alone with no one to share our victories or defeats with, to have to heal ourselves, no one to share prey with. As much as I depise the clans....They...They have the right idea, i'll admit that." Frostpool looked back up at Eagle. "why you just...move on?" Eagle asked, sitting up straight. "I was blamed for something i didn't mean to do!" Frostpool snapped. Eagle looked down and seemed to be in thought about something. "Maybe i'll give your clan a try, but if i don't like it i'm leaving." He finally said looking back up at Frostpool. I half expected another fight...huh.' Frostpool smiled and stood up. beckoning him with her tail. "Lets get to the unfinished camp then! We got work to do!" ''Chapter 3 "Wow we do have alot of work to do!" Eagle gasped as he saw the unfinished camp. Frostpool smirked. "Yep! So lets get to work!" Frostpool grabbed some brambles and dragged them to the side of the camp. Eagle followed, he grabbed a large group of brambles and dragged them over. Frostpool suddenly perked up. "If you want to stay here you'll need a warrior name." Eagle glared over. "Don't worry! You can go back to being Eagle if you don't like it here!" Frostpool said quickly, Eagle nodded. "Name away then..." He went back to getting brambles and dragging them over. "Hmm....How about....Eaglefang?" Frostpool gathered more brambles. "Not bad. Hey, where did you get all these? Why are they at the edge of camp?" Eaglefang looked over. "I leave them there when I have to hunt, but now one of us can hunt while the other works on the wall when we're hungry." Frostpool smiled, she then saw she was almost out of brambles. "I'm going to find more brambles, there should be left over squirrel for when you run out of what brambles are here." Frostpool explained, Eaglefang nodded, he seemed worried. "Swamp cats and wind cats fight here, be careful Frostpool they don't fight like I do..." He trailed off, probably thinking about when he fought a clan cat. "...We'll talk about it once i get some more brambes..." Frostpool darted off leaving Eaglefang to continue with what brambles he had. "Hmm...maybe we could use branches and twigs...in case of nursery break-ins and keeping kits inside...we'll need extra moss too..." Frostpool was just naming things off the tip of her tongue. She sighed. "Welp in that case, i've got work to do." She mumbled and began to pick up the pace. ---- "Ok is that the last load?" Eaglefang asked, collasping. Frostpool sat down. "I hope so!" Frostpool rasped out, thirsty. She saw the moon was coming up! Frostpool sighed, then forced herself to her paws. Though her muscles shrieked in protest she went over to some moss. "Ok...Eaglefang..y-you should get some moss, for a nest." Frostpool felt like her paws would give out from under her any minute. Frostpool fell into her nest, curled up she let the claws of sleep take her over. -''Dream''- "Preyheart! Fox!" Frostpool shrieked Preyheart, whipped around to find a fox jumping at him. He slashed the foxes muzzle, making it stumble back Frostpool jumped at the fox nipping it's shoulder. without warning another fox ran out, leaping on Frostpool. ''Frostpool lashed out clawing the fox. The fox growled and snapped its jaws, Frostpool managed to claw its muzzle. Soon the other fox joined the fight with Frostpool Preyheart trying to drag it off. Frostpool slashed widly not even caring what she hit. as long as she hit '''fur. A yowl suddenly sounded, the foxes fled.'' Frostpool looked around to see whatever she had hit. Her eyes landed something she didn't want to see. Frostpool had killed Preyheart trying to fight off the foxes. -Waking world- Frostpool snapped awake, breathing heavily. Dawn light seemed to flood into the camp. Frostpool got up, stretching. She shook the dream though away and walked out of camp. The morning dew seemed to have kept the moss they collected fresh. That was good until they put it into the nursery once it was made. "Hunting...i'll just go hunting..." Frostpool got up and ran out into the grasslands. She tasted the air. "Hmm....Thrush Squirrel and rabbit." Frostpool named what she could scent. She looked around and found a thrush digging for worms. Frostpool darted forward, alerting the thrush. She leapt up just as the thrust flew missing it by a whisker length. A smaller fast figure suddenly leapt up and clawed it out of the air. Frostpool jumped back. This cat had Windclan scent! once the cat landed she could see a small apprentice seven to eight moons. It was a she-cat. "Get out fo here rogue!" The apprentice hissed, trying to sound intimidating. Frostpool just snickered. "Or else...what? You think you a young apprentice can beat a rogue? Pathetic. If this is all Windclan has to offer, I think I can handle it. Scram, this isn't a place for a young apprentice to fight." Frostpool smirked upon seeing the apprentices fur bristle. "I'll fight you! I'll show you i'm strong!" The apprnetice snapped, unseathing her claws. Frostpool unseathed hers as well. "Beware apprentice you'll be lucky to survive this fight!" Frostpool leapt at the apprentice, slashing her muzzle the apprentice jumped back. and Darted forward trying to get a slash of Frostpools face. But Frostpool was smarter than that, she let the apprentice jump at her, claws outstretched she then darted under the apprentice, clawing her soft stomach. The apprentice fell to the ground, soft belly exposed. Frostpool leapt at the apprentice pinning her down. and raising her claws up, while the apprentice stared in horror. "Now i don't want you blabbing about what you saw. I also don't want cats to find my clan camp..so i'll leave you as a warning to not stray across this border line. I warned you, apprentice." She brought her claws down, slashing the apprentices neck open. The apprentice let out a yowl before falling limp. Frostpool heard a patrol approaching. "Mothpaw is something wrong?" "Uh oh better go." Frostpool purred she jumped off the apprentice, grabbing the thrush and went back into the tall grass. A yowl of terror was heard. Frostpool smirked and ran back to the camp. Chapter 4 "Hey! Eaglefang! Come check out the nursery!" Frostpool called, Eaglefang padded over. "Oh yes, it's turning out great!" Eaglefang purred, Frostpool looked back at it. "As small as Furyclan is, I hope we get a queen soon." Frostpool sighed. Eaglefang rested a paw on her shoulder. "I'm sure Furyclan will grow." Eaglefang purred but then drew his paw back. "N-not that i'm used to think clan stuff yet or anything!" Frostpool smirked. "Sure...Anyways i'm thinking you should learn Furyclan moves, even if you do leave they'd be useful." Frostpool titled her head to the side. Eaglefang seemed to think, then he nodded. "If it's to pass the time i'll do it." He finally said, Frostpool nodded and they both got into their own crouches. "Now this one will be pretty useful." Frostpool let Eaglefang leap at her, she darted beneath him and batted his stomach, she also gave a small nip to one of his legs making him fall. she quickly jumped up and pinned him down from behind. "Clever." Eaglefang smirked. Frostpool smirked back. "I have my ways." "Yeah yeah, lets hunt i'm starving!" Frostpool sighed, then nodded. "Alright but as soon as we get back we're continueing this!" She growled and let Eaglefang up. The two went their seperate ways to go hunting. Frostpool opened her jaws, and, of course, scented rabbit. "I'm tired of rabbit..." Frostpool grumbled and started heading towards Thunderclan territory. She knew it was against the code to tresspass on other clans territory but hey, she had already taken some of Windclan territory. Besides Thunderclan territory would belong to her before she knew it. Frostpool opened her jaws and let the old scents of the forest come to her. Finally she scented and thrush and began to look around until she saw a plump thrush nearby. Frostpool crouched down and began to stalk the bird. Suddenly a voice rang out. "Frostpool! What are you doing in Thunderclan territory?!" Frostpool groaned in annoyance. It was the most alert protective and....annoying tom in the clan- Beestripe. "hunting what does it look like!" Frostpool snapped back. "An exiled warrior stealing prey!" Beestripe hissed at her. Frostpool rolled her eyes. and looked back at Beestripe. "Well it's just a kinda miss Thunderclan..." Frostpool looked down. "Well you shouldn't have killed Preyheart!" Beestriped hissed "I didn't!" Frostpool wailed "You were standing over his dead body! Blossomfur said she saw you kill him when foxes attacked you!" Beestripe yowled back. "I didn't mean to!" Frostpool yelled back. "Yes you did because you could have said the foxes did it!" Beestripe hissed back at her. "I was clawing wildly!" Frostpool growled. "Blossomfur said you weren't! She said you were aiming every blow!" Beestripe growled "Blossomfur is a piece of fox-dung!" "How dare you say that about my mate!" "Well she is!" Beestripe seemed to have enough, with a yowl of fury he launched himself at Frostpool. Frostpool waiting until he was near her and then jumped to the side. Beestripe got a surpringly terrible impact on his front paws, and fell. Frostpool leapt at him. Clawing his exposed belly. Beestripe yowled attracting other cats. "Beestripe?" A voice called. Frostpools ears flattened. She lowered her head to Beestripes ear. "Tell anyone and I will make your death slow and painfull with Blossomfur watching!" she growled then ran off. Chapter 5 Frostpool sat in camp, she groomed herself while waiting for Eaglefang to get back. she stretched out, wondering what was taking so long. "Frostpool!" Eaglefang had finally returned